His butler, at Hogwarts (with Grell)
by chibi-potter-of-doom
Summary: Sebastian and Grell are in the midst of an epic battle, when William comes along and accidentally send them to, of all places, HOGWARTS! Ciel gets dragged into it too and needless to say, they are all a little confused, every more so when Sebastian comes face to face with the legendary frog demon! A crack fic written with the awesome chibi-unicorn-girl!
1. Chapter 1, a-not-so-fight to the death

This is a crack fic written by Chibi-unicorn-girl and myself, so If you enjoy it please go check out her stories! :D

I don't own Black Butler, if I did there would be way more Grell.

Please Read and Review, and above all, enjoy!

* * *

There was a sickening crunch of flesh on the cobbled floor as Grell Sutcliff hit the floor hard, Sebastian Michealis standing over him with a menacing grin on his face. The powerful demon picked up the scythe that the reaper had dropped in the fall and lifted it over his head with one powerful movement, making it clear that he wasn't going to play fair with the reaper scum at his feet.

"We finally found something you're good at. Screaming. Very well done."

He then proceeded to mercilessly stamp on the scarlet reaper's face.

"And as a reward I shall kill you with this cherished little toy of yours."The reaper was terrified, yet slightly aroused at this side of Sebastian, but this was not new to the reaper, when it came to Sebastian, he was always aroused...Always.

"No, please, stop. Don't kill me." Grell said seductively, which caused Sebastian to give the reaper a weird look of disgust.

"So sorry."

"Wait. I can tell you who killed the kid's parents!"

(insert dramatic gasp, from Ciel)

Sebastian ignored this final remark and raised the weapon high, ready to deal the final blow. The sickening clank of metal on metal caused everyone to twist around to the source, high up on the London skyline.

"I apologize for interrupting. Let me introduce myself, I am William T Spears, an administer at the grim reaper staffing association." There, stood a lone figure, illuminated by the moonlight. As he finished his speech, he pushed his glasses up with his silver, death scythe.

"I've come to retrieve THAT reaper there." he said, giving _that reaper_ a look of disdain.

"William! Oh William" Cried Grell. William jumped down from the rooftop, his glasses glinting in the moonlight.

"Did you come to save mee-OH" Cried Grell, as William landed on his head, pulling out his book of records.

"Attention, Reaper Grell Sutcliff. You have violated _several _regulations, first , you killed people not on the 'to die' list. Second you have used a death scythe that had been modified with-out authorization. And finally, you offered someone classified information regarding the identity of his relatives murderer." He than proceeded to stamp on Grell's head. Bowing to Sebastian, he stated grimly

"I apologize for all the commotion that this _wretch_ has caused. I will _take care_ of _him_ now." he said, looking at Grell with disgust.

Waving his scythe in farewell William opened a portal back to death library, or at least that's what he intended to do, but half way through opening the portal Grell sunk his razor-sharp teeth into his leg, in obvious protest of being called '_this wretch'. _William let out a yelp of pain and was momentarily distracted, in his moment of confusion he lost track of the portal he was in the process of creating and in-stead opened a stronger portal that consumed the whole of the dark alley, they were trapped. There was a moment of utter confusion as he attempted to close the portal that was engulfing everything around them, with a flash of light William regained his senses and to his horror Ciel, Sebastian, Grell and the mangled remains of madame Red (here's one I killed earlier) had disappeared through the portal, which could lead to any time, and any place.

Crap...more overtime.

* * *

A/N-

Chibi-unicorn-girl: ALLOO! CHECK OUT MY FICTIONS! *cough cough* Anyway, sorry this was so short! Other chapters will be longer, sorry for any mistakes!

Chibi-potter-of-doom: Hope you enjoyed! There should be more chapters coming up soon, please R&R dat would be cool :P


	2. Chapter 2, Falling children

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the story itself!

* * *

'Voldemort doesn't march up to people's houses and bang on their front doors, Harry,' said Sirius.

'He tricks, jinxes and blackmails them. He's well-practised at operating in secret. In any case, gathering followers is only one thing he's interested in. He's got other plans too, plans he can put into operation very quietly indeed, and he's concentrating on those for the moment.'

'What's he after apart from followers?' Harry asked swiftly. He thought he saw Sirius and Lupin exchange the most fleeting of looks before Sirius answered.

'Stuff he can only get by stealth.' When Harry continued to look puzzled, Sirius said, 'Like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time.'

'When he was powerful before?'

'Yes.' 'Like what kind of weapon?' said Harry. 'Something worse than the Avada Kedavra — ?'

There was a flash of purple light and all of a sudden the strangest thing happened the history of all strange things. A small child, around Hogwarts age, fell from the ceiling into the middle of the table. I repeat, In the middle of a meeting for the order of phoenix a small child -male to be precise- fell from the ceiling onto the table.

Everyone slowly looked around to face Sirius.

"...Sirius..."

"I have nothing to do with this...this time" he said with his hands up in the air in an act of surrender.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS TIME?!" Remus stood up from the other end of the table

"Oh my god the poor child" Moody dashed up to stop an over affectionate Molly from coddling the child.

"He could be a spy."

A groan came from the occupants of the room.

"Come on Madeye! How did they find us and WHY would they send a child covered in blood?"

There was a scuffling noise and said child sat up on the table, one eye was covered with an patch and the other was bloodied and swollen, there was a thin trickle of scarlet blood running down his cheek which contrasted with his ghostly white face. There was a look of pained annoyance on his face and his hands where being used to keep himself upright.

Quickly, Molly ran forward to help the child up, closely followed by Remus, Arthur, Tonks and Sirius; Moody just stood in the corner, being, well moody,

"Sit down! You're covered in blood!" said Molly

"It's... not... mine." and the small boy proceeded to pass out again.

"Get him upstairs!" Remus called, obviously panicking. Quickly, Sirius picked up the boy bridal style and proceeded to carry him upstairs followed by the others. Coming to the first room available, Sirius opened the door and laid the boy on the bed.

"Not... his blood?" asked Harry, his face a pale sickly white. He had never seen that much blood before, to be honest, he hadn't seen a lot of blood.

"I knew there was something wrong when he feel from the ceiling" Moody had clunked up the stairs to stand behind Harry, looking over the young boy in the bed.

Sirius turned to look at Moody "well yere."

Harry ignored them "Do you think he's going to be okay? and what did he mean about it not being his own blood?...this isn't the weapon you where talking about before is it?"

"You know as much as I do" Sirius replyed, in a solemn voice.

There was a cry and everyone turned to look at the boy in the bed, who was sitting bolt up-right and panting, Molly screamed and went to look for something to help him with "Just say right where you are dear, you don't want to strain yourself" she said sounding flustered. Everyone panicked for a moment until there was a shout from the other-side of the room as Moody ran over to the child's bed side and started to shout at him.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHY HAVE YOU COME HERE?"

"ALASTOR!" Remus ran over to him and pulled him away "Leave him alone! He's just a kid!"

Remus took Moody roughly by the shoulders and pulled him into another room. Which was quite difficult as Moody was a huge and heavy man.

A number of shouts were heard from the other room, before the two men became silent. Sirius knelt down next to the bed.

"What's your name?" said Sirius gently. The boy turned his head slightly to look at the man, his one eye wide.

"I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Head of the Phantomhive company. Who are you?" asked the boy, now known as Ciel. The adults blinked in suprise. Earl. Head? How could he be an Earl? He looked like he was 11 years old!

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, please leave the room." said Sirius. " Arthur, please check on Alastor."

"But Si-"

"No, Harry. Leave now." Hearing the forcefulness in his godfather's voice, Harry swiftly left the room. Hermione and Ron following behind like lost puppies. Arthur nodded to Sirius and left the room with the trio.

"But Mr Weasely"

"Dad!"

"You two off to bed, now!"

The three followed the order and walked down the corridor, sulking .

Meanwhile Molly was tending to Ciel's wounds and Sirius was barking questions at him.

"How old are you?"

"12"

"Where are your parents?"

"Have you seen my Butler?"

_Butler? Who still has a butler these days? Rich kids? No, Muggles have butlers still don't they? But I thought they had to be rich to have a butler._

"No, where are your parents?"

"They're dead."

_That explains the butler._

"Oh...I'm sorry"

Silence.

"Where is this place?"

Sirius looked up "You mean you don't know?"

"Well how would I?"

"You did just fall through the ceiling, how did you do that?"

The dark-haired boy rolled his eye in annoyance.

"Well, I wouldn't be asking if I didn't know where I was. Secondly, I don't even know. I was with my Butler and a criminal named Jack the Ripper."

_More like Grell the ripper. Speaking of Grell, where the hell had he and his Butler gone? And… William, was it? Didn't he say he was taking Grell back? Did Grell and William take Sebastian with them? He feared a little for Sebastian's safety, he was stuck with a possible, and highly likely, horny Grell._

Molly and Sirius exchanged a look.

"What do you mean you were with Jack the Ripper?"

"I mean exactly what I say; I was with Jack the Ripper, the man who has been performing all the brutal murders of late"

"of late?"

Ciel turned to look at them, disbelief written all over his face.

"You've got to have heard of him."

_Yes, we have,_ thought Molly and Sirius. _But he hasn't been around since the 1800's or something._

"Ciel_, _what's the _date_?" asked Molly kindly. Ciel stared hard at her.

" The 9th November, 1888"

* * *

Chibi-Unicorn-Girl: MWUHAHAH. CLIFFIE! SORTA!

Chibi-potter-of-doom: Hope you guys like! Also thanks for the reviews :D Please keep reading, and of course enjoy! /


End file.
